


indulgence

by aeriamamaduck



Series: keep your eyes on me [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Short & Sweet, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Sweet and warm and flowery on his tongue.





	indulgence

Yuuri ran his palm over the soft remainders of the love handles on Victor's sides, eyes still closed as his mouth worked at Victor's chest, the omega shaking beneath him. 

 

His cock pulsed inside of Victor, caressed by wet heat that had Yuuri growling softly in pleasure. Victor smelled and tasted heavenly, sweet and warm and flowery on his tongue. Yuuri had been sucking his nipple for a couple of minutes now, moaning softly as Victor ran his fingers through his hair, gripping it tight every now and then as he gasped and whimpered and shook.

 

Victor hadn't thought Nao would have left him enough milk for this.

 

Yet here was Yuuri, blushing and moaning as he tasted Victor on his tongue, his other hand gently pinching Victor's other nipple as it stood peaked. He could feel his knot start to expand as the toy he had inside him jabbed at his prostate with every thrust he gave between Victor's legs. The first time Victor had put it inside him he'd cum so embarrassingly fast, but now he could last a little while longer with it, making sure the omega came first before he could finally let go and gently fuck his knot into Victor. 

 

Yuuri was too caught up to feel embarrassed about sucking milk out of the omega's chest. It was a relief to Victor, and he wasn't embarrassed by it. He was begging quietly, urging Yuuri to keep going, to fuck him and keep sucking at him. Yuuri peered up at him, moaning softly at the overwhelmed look on Victor's face, flushed and bright-eyed.

 

The plug prodded his prostate again and Yuuri shut his eyes to keep fucking Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a warm up for another smutty fic I want to get started on tonight >.>
> 
> please comment


End file.
